Love Problems
by Pseudonym Jareth
Summary: Bumblebee experiences love life problems. Cyborg or Billy? Even more, perhaps? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Edited again! thank you to iwishiwasaprincess for pointing out my mistakes!! ._

**How to get a guy**

Cyborg stood in front of his car.

Bumblebee stood in front of her mirror.

Cyborg fixed his mechanics.

Bumblebee had 6 boyfriends already.

Cyborg loved computers.

Bee loved shopping.

Yet they loved each other...

Until now...

Bee fixed her hair up in her usual puffs. She tried to look as low key as possible, no showing any skin, so this outfit, a yellow turtleneck and black leggings, were now know as 'the break up outfit'.

"BEE!!" The super shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" Bee snapped.

"Are these another one of your boyfriends? "Pythen asked. Bumblebee wrenched open the door, finally, and scowled at Pythen. Walking out, she closed the door behind her and walked with Pythen. Indicating at the couch, Pythen sat down and Bee handed him a cup of coffee.

"Listen Pythen, this relationship isn't going anywhere and… I think we should take a break." Bumblebee said softly. Pythen narrowed his eyes.

"You're dumping me?" He asked, not looking very happy.

Bumblebee sighed impatiently. Pythen hadn't left yet, for it was already 12 hours since he started waiting for her, and she was busy planning her new scheme to get a date. Pythen backed off.

"Fine, but you will REGRET dumping me." He threatened.

"Man, she's gone through 9 boyfriends ALREADY!!" Speedy told him from somewhere outside. Probably in the pool with Aqualad. Pythen sucked his breath in and a white vortex enveloped him.

"Well... That was awkward..." Speedy commented.

"By the gods, Speedy, stop ruining things." Aqualad snapped. Speedy allowed himself to be dragged off by his boyfriend and Bumblebee closed the door, back to her plan on getting Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

_FINALLY! WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!_

**How To Get A Guy**

Bumblebee panted raggedly. Her body was set in a battle stance, her stingers in front if her face and one aimed at the robot. The robot whirled forward and struck Bumblebee. Thrown back, she flipped, landing on her feet, causing a boot heel to break.

"WHY DID MY TITANTIUM BOOTS BREAK?" Bumblebee cried, wrenching off her boot, inspecting the broken heel. Speedy, from his post by the door suggested something rude.

"Don't be sick." Aqualad chided Speedy.

"It might be because the floor's titanium too." Speedy suggested. Bumblebee blocked an attack by the robot and hit it's off switch.

"Not helping." Bumblebee growled. Tossing away the heel, she took off both boots and threw them on the ground. Speedy and Aqualad looked at each other.

"Bee, we know something's up." Aqualad said.

"You don't usually act this rough." Speedy chimed.

"Shred the robots."

"Or train at 3 am in the morning."

"All right, all right! Pythen said he's going to make me regret dumping him, Incek is still following me, and Mal is ignoring me. Apparently he's with someone else." Bumblebee confessed.

"I've got so much on my hands right now, and don't forget Billy." She included.

"What?" Aqualad stammered, not quite believing.

"WHO?" Speedy exclaimed.

"Billy Numerous..." Bumblebee said through gritted teeth. Aqualad looked shocked. Bumblebee slid out of the training room and carried her boots with her. Speedy sighed.

"What did she ever see in him?" He asked. Aqualad just blinked.

--

Bumblebee picked something off the shelf. Throwing it in the cart in front of her, it bounced off the rim of the cart and fell to the ground. A hand picked it up. A scrawny guy stood in front of her, pale brown hair and sunglasses. Bumblebee leant into the shopping cart as he threw the item into the cart.

"Billy. How nice to see you." Bumblebee said shrewdly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edited by Mooncatcher. Thank you to _IwishIwasAprincess_ for being the only reviewer._

_Discliamer: I don't own TT._

How To Get A Guy

Bumblebee leant against her cart.

"Billy. How nice to see you." Bumblebee said, obviously not pleased. Billy shrugged. He was only roaming around because he didn't want Angelica to smack him when he got back.

"Y'know me. Aways 'round." Billy slurred, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets. Bumblebee frowned. She resister the urge to kill him, she didn't want to have a bad reputation. It was probaly one of his famous hangovers."Dumped another poor innocent soul again?" Billy remarked, more of a statement than a question.

She gaped at him. "How'd you...?"

Billy pointed to the many bars of chocolate she had pushed nochalantly into the cart.

"Obvio's."Bumblebee raised her head. She realized he knew her more than she had thought, and it was making her a little fidgety.

"Well, thanks for your insight, and I'm going back to my Tower."Bumblebee declared. Billy shrugged, in a offhand way.

"Whate'r floats yer boat." He said. Bumblee fumed.

'Southern gentleman my ass.' She thought. Pushing the cart away from the drunk metahuman, she lined up the items from her cart and paid for them. Lifting the bags from the counter, she set them down. Tearing open a pack, she crammed some chocolate down and chewed it thoughtfully.

Maybe it would be nice to have a change.


End file.
